Primary design considerations for a VSAT satellite telecommunication network include the cost of the remote terminal (VSAT) as a function of its complexity, power consumption, and dish size, the bandwidth efficiency as determined by the access scheme, and the cost of the network switch or “hub.” The type and availability of a power source may have a significant impact on the cost of a VSAT, particularly in rural or remote regions where power supply is relatively scarce and expensive.